


sleight of heart

by acciolunas



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Disaster Gays, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, im gonna add more tags as i write more bc i feel like some of them are spoilers so, my name is i need more fake dating spierfeld fics, oblivious fools, switching POVs, this is like. fuckin drama central
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciolunas/pseuds/acciolunas
Summary: simon thinks leah likes him bc hes a fool so he starts fake dating bram bc he panics and its all a mess but at least bram is getting to hold hands w the boy he likes yeah?





	1. nick

Nick waited in the car park and lazily scrolled through his Facebook feed as he waited for the rest of his friends. Bram and Garrett were still in the locker room, and he assumed that Abby and Simon were still at rehearsals.

“Hey Nick,” a voice came. Nick looked up, glad for the distraction. It was Cal Price.

“Hey.” Nick didn’t really know Cal that well, but they were in the same group for a presentation a few weeks ago and Cal was kind of sweet.

“I wanted to ask you something.” He was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt like he was nervous and he had a light dusting of pink across his nose.

“Yeah?”

“Would you… would you like to go out sometime? Like, on a date?”

Nick’s heart raced. Cal liked him? Oh god. Oh dear god. Nick didn’t even know if he liked guys, but if he did, Cal definitely seemed like the kind of guy he’d like. But now Cal had asked Nick out. And Nick didn’t think he was equipped to deal with that.

He was saved by Simon and Abby walking up to Simon’s car, chatting loudly. They were followed almost immediately by Bram and Garrett.

Cal blushed and excused himself and Nick was left opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

Abby raised a brow when she spotted him. “Nick, are you okay?”

Nick blinked. “What?”

Simon glanced at Cal, who was still walking away. “What did he say?”

Nick shrugged helplessly.

“Okay, dude, I think we should get you home.”

“Yeah, that would probably be good.”

They loaded into the car with Nick taking Bram’s usual spot in the passenger seat. He listened to his friends talking about the play rehearsal and soccer practice while he zoned out.

It wasn’t that Nick hadn’t questioned his sexuality. He had. It was two years ago when Garrett had walked out on the field for soccer tryouts freshman year. It was that Nick had never actually been asked out on a date before. Let alone by a boy like Cal Price. And now Nick was questioning his sexuality yet again.

“Hey Nick?” It was Simon.

“Yeah?”

“This is your stop.”

Nick looked out the window and realized Simon had stopped outside his house. “Oh.”

“Are you okay? You seem really out of it.”

“I’m fine.”

“Has it got something to do with what Cal was talking to you about?” Oh shit. “Like, something for history?” Oh.

That was a good alternative. “Yeah, I just have a lot of work.”

Simon nodded. “Good luck dude.” He paused for a moment, then smacked his forehead. “I just realised I have that essay to write for English that’s due tomorrow. Shit. I’m gonna have to blow off Leah.”

“She’ll understand.”

“I still feel bad though. We haven’t been hanging out that much recently anyway.”

“You can reschedule, Si. It’s okay.”

He shrugged. “I guess. Good luck with your work.”

“You too.”


	2. Chapter 2

Abby sipped on her iced coffee again and pouted when she realized there was none left. “I always drink too fast,” she complained.

Simon chuckled as he looked at her through the rearview mirror. “If we go back for more, we’ll be late.”

“I didn’t say we have to go back. I’m just complaining.”

“Ugh,” Leah slipped lower in her seat. “I just want to go home.”

“You could have called in sick?” Abby suggested.

Leah pouted. “Not really. I have a makeup essay today because I called in sick last week.”

“That sucks.”

“Yeah.”

“We’ve arrived,” Simon announced cheerfully, prompting Leah to groan. Abby grinned as she watched Leah slide out the door and almost take a seat on the floor before deciding otherwise. She trudged away to her class. Simon let out a short laugh and grabbed his bag, which was Abby’s cue to get out.

She almost tripped over her laces.

“Oh.” Maybe that was the price she had to pay for spending the last two months without untying her shoelaces.

When she was done tying them again, she realized that Nick had been waiting for her.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “Nick, are you okay?”

He gave a breathless laugh. He looked like he might be zoning out, but she wasn’t really sure.

“Nick?” She put a hand on his shoulder. 

He bit his lip nervously. “I wanted to ask you something?” It came out like a question.

“Yeah?”

He took a breath. “Will you go out with me?”

It took her a second. Leah’s face flashed in her mind for a second, but she brushed it away. She couldn’t hold out on the hope that Leah was into girls. And if she was being honest, she _had_ kind of been into Nick for a while now. And he looked really cute when he was smiling like that.

“Yeah.”

He broke into a gleeful grin. “Yeah. Okay. I’ll pick you up today at five?”

Abby was smiling when she said, “Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long y e e t   
> in my defense its finals week so i've been studying (or trying my best to) so its probably gonna be like another week before i can update again because i have to pack my dorm and take a 2.5 day long trip across the globe to where i live so sdfklsdfjds  
> also listen to dirty computer by janelle monae if you haven't yet!


	3. Chapter 3

Leah poked a grape. “It’s soggy,” she complained. “And it looks kind of rotten.”

Simon looked at her. “I’m sorry you’re disappointed about grapes.”

“I’m disappointed about a lot of things,” Leah said. “I have a list, if you’re interested.”

Simon was about to say something when Garrett interrupted with a “Where’s Nick and Abby?”

“Oh yeah,” Leah tried to pretend she hadn’t noticed that Abby was missing.

“Maybe their classes ran late?” Simon suggested.

“It’s been ten minutes,” Leah pointed out.

Simon shrugged. “I don’t know. Anyway, did I tell you guys about rehearsal yesterday? Ms. Albright was going nuts.”

“What happened?”

Leah raised her brow as she and Garrett turned to look at Bram. He never really spoke at lunch. He just put a few words in when everyone was talking.

Bram blushed at the attention. “What?”

Simon smiled nervously. “It’s just, uh,” he glanced at Bram. He mumbled a few indiscernible words, but Bram smiled nonetheless. And it wasn’t like Simon was paying attention to anyone else.

Before Leah could dwell on it too much, Simon was interrupted by Nick and Abby setting their bags down.

“Hey guys,” Abby greeted cheerfully.

“Hey,” Leah said. “Where were you guys.”

“Oh.” She exchanged a glance with Nick and smiled. “There’s actually something we wanted to tell you guys.”

She looked at Nick again and he addressed the table. “Yeah, so… Abby and I are dating now.”

Leah’s face fell.

“Congratulations, guys!” Simon exclaimed.

“Yeah, that’s awesome,” Garrett said.

Bram nodded in agreement. “Yeah.”

“Yeah, congratulations.” Leah hoped her disappointment wasn’t showing in her voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Simon’s knuckles were white on the steering wheel, but he tried to keep a smile on his face. Leah had looked weirdly dejected today at lunch, and even more so during fifth period.

_Simon leaned over and whispered, “Everything alright?”_

_She sat up straight and looked at him. “Yeah. It’s fine.” She paused for so long that Simon thought she was done talking. Then, “Simon?”_

_“Yeah?” She didn’t say anything, so he turned to look at her. “What’s wrong?”_

_“Can I tell you something?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“You have to promise you won’t see me any differently.”_

_He furrowed his brows. “Of course I won’t, Lee.”_

_She look a steadying breath. “I-” She frowned. “Nevermind.”_

_“Leah, you can tell me anything.”_

_She shook her head, and Simon could get nothing out of her for the rest of class._

“Si, can you slow down a bit? This is my stop.” It was Nick. 

“Yeah, sorry,” Simon mumbled. He pulled up next to Nick’s house and dejectedly waved goodbye.

“Simon?” a shiver went down his spine at the sound of Bram’s voice.

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

Simon turned around so he could look at Bram in the passenger seat and his breath caught in his throat. It wasn’t Simon’s fault, though. Bram always looked unreasonably beautiful and Simon hoped it wasn’t showing on his face.

“Bram?”

“Yeah?”

“I…” Simon hesitated. “Can I tell you something?”

“Of course.”

“I’m kind of worried about something.”

“Simon,” Bram spoke softly, “I’m here for you.”

“I think Leah has a crush on me.”

“What?”

Simon blushed. “I don’t know. I blew her off yesterday and she seemed really upset today. I don’t really know.”

The expression on Bram’s face was indiscernible. It felt like an eternity before he spoke. “Do you… not like her back?”

“What!” Simon hoped he wasn’t blushing again. “No! Of course not! She’s like a sister to me.”

“Oh.” Bram paused for a few seconds. Simon wished he’d look at him, but Bram was a bit shy. And to be honest, it was endearing. “Is that all? You seem really worried about this.”

Simon laughed breathlessly. “Bram.”

“What is it?”

“I’m gay.”

Bram gave him a soft smile and all Simon wanted to do was lean over and kiss him. “Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me.” Simon wanted to laugh. _I’m in love with you, you fool._ “I actually…” Bram ducked his head to hide another smile. “I’m gay too.”

Simon’s heart soared. “Oh.”

He smiled at Bram and Bram smiled back.

“I do need to get home though.”

“Oh,” Simon blushed. “Right. Sorry.”


	5. Chapter 5

Bram found himself being thankful for his dark skin once again so Simon wouldn’t notice how quickly his face had heated up when he came out.

He still couldn’t believe that.

He was dazed as he waved goodbye to Simon from his driveway.

He _came out_. To _Simon._ Simon Spier. The boy he’d been in love with since freshman year.

And Simon was gay. Simon Spier was actually gay. Bram couldn’t believe his luck. He might actually have a chance now.

The thought made his heart race.

He smiled to himself and finally moved from his place at the bottom of the driveway.

***

Bram’s heart hammered in his chest as he waited at the door of the Spier’s house. He and Simon were supposed to be studying math but Bram wasn’t sure he’d be able to get much studying done, as usual.

Bram’s train of thought was cut short by Simon opening the door. He wore the same outfit he was wearing at school, but he’d put on a different jacket.

“Hey,” Simon said.

“Hey,” Bram said.

Simon still looked troubled. It had only been about an hour since they’d both come out to each other in Simon’s car, and Bram was still a bit lightheaded from it. He followed Simon up to his room and tried to shove some thoughts out of his head.

“Sorry it’s messy,” Simon said.

Bram waved his hand. “It’s fine.”

Bram sat down across from Simon like he always did and opened his notebook. He’d been writing for a few minutes when he noticed that Simon had stopped.

“Simon? Is everything okay?”

“I don’t know,” Simon said.

Bram made the mistake of looking at him and his heart twisted in his chest. He looked so _adorable_ biting his lip, like a lost puppy or something. Bram held in a sigh.

“You can talk to me, Si.”

Simon met Bram’s eye and smiled. “I know.” He paused without moving his eyes and Bram hoped he wouldn’t explode from it. “Can I ask you for a favour?”

“Sure.”

“Like,” he laughed to himself, “like a ridiculous and very big favour that sounds kind of insane and maybe stupid?”

“Yeah.” _I would do literally anything for you._ “Anything for Simon Spier.” Bram couldn’t believe he’d said that.

Simon blushed. “God, Bram,” he mumbled. “Now I feel weird about asking.”

Bram fiddled with his hands. “You can’t leave me hanging.”

“Can you pretend to date me?”

“What?”

Simon hid his face in his hands. “I knew it sounded stupid.”

“Why do you want me to pretend to date you?” _And how will you react if I want to actually date you?_

“I just don’t want to let Leah down, you know? And if she thinks I’m taken, she won’t ask me.”

That didn’t make any sense. “That makes sense.”

Simon laughed. “It doesn’t make any sense. I’m panicking, Bram.”

It wasn’t like Bram was opposed to the idea of pretending to date someone. It was just that he was literally madly in love with Simon Spier and he wanted to actually date him, not just pretend. On the other hand, Simon might not ever be into him. This might be the only time he could actually be that close to Simon. Was that wrong? Was Bram being unfair by not telling Simon how he felt?

“If you want to,” Bram whispered. He could see each of Simon’s individual eyelashes. He could just lean over right now and-

He wasn’t ready for that.

Simon’s voice shook as he spoke. “I want to.” Bram imagined him saying that in a very, very different context.

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

Then they were both leaning away again and Simon was picking up his pencil and writing again.

“We might have to kiss,” Simon said, prompting Bram to spontaneously combust.

“Oh.”

Maybe there was something in his expression, because Simon followed that up with a quick, “We don’t have to. If- if you don’t want to.”

But Bram did want to. That’s all he ever wanted to do.

He fiddled with his pen. “Maybe we could just hold hands.”

“Yeah,” Simon said.

“We’ll have to come out,” Bram pointed out.

Simon breathed deeply. “Oh. I don’t want to pressure-”

“It’s okay, Simon,” Bram smiled. “I’m.... I’m ready. I’ve been ready to tell our friends for a while now.”

“Okay, good. Good. And thanks, Bram.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading yall!  
> please leave comments! i love reading what yall think  
> check out my [tumblr](http://acciolunas.tumblr.com)  
> please consider buying me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/acciolunas)


End file.
